Delighted Deserts
by ACullensHeart
Summary: I found out that I had a brother a week before I left for school.  Who knew that my room mate  and favorite customer would turn out to be my brother.  Who knew that he would end up saving my life while fighting for his.  Better summery inside
1. Prolog

Delightful Deserts

By: A Cullen's Heart

Hello again everyone. This will be my third story. The thought came to me one day while my brother and I were reliving some of our memories. Hope you like and enjoy the times. Let me know what you think

On with the story.

Disclaimer

I just want to get this out of the way. There will be topics in this story that will be a little different from what they are in real life. This is after all just a story and anything can happen. Imagination is the key after all. The lighting company I am using is a made up company, however there is a company that is in Chicago and I have had the pleasure of seeing a lot of their work wither I'm in FOH or behind the stage it is amazing the things that these guys can do. Without these guys and their hard work concerts would not look as good as they do. That I know of this company is pretty big in the lighting world. Names have been change and since my imagination is very active I may have added to the original event. So if any of my readers know of the company and the people in this story or the event that I'm telling please know that 95 % of this is made up and I would only hope some of these things never happens although I know it could.

As always I do not own Twilight and the characters associated with Twilight Saga. I do not own any of the companies that are mentioned in this story. I am only using them because I know that they are companies that are in the Chicago area. And if I'm using them that's means that they are a great place to visit or EAT! All copyrights are the property of their respected owner. No Money is being made form this story and being done purely for the fun of it. My story can't be copied or used with out my written permission.

Prolog:

Twelve lives. Twelve stories. Six couples. Three families. Two states. One tragedy started it all. How can you figure out your life if everything that you thought was real was only half true? Have you ever really wondered if the life that you lived in everyday was real, Or if you lived in a movie, kind of like the Truman Show. You know the movie where this kid was raised on the T.V. and everyone watched if it was the greatest thing on. He lived like this for like 30 years and everyone knew but him. Where he was made to believe that he what he was living was his actual his life. But in reality it was all a script.

My life changed the day my dad became Chief of Police in a little town of Forks, Washington. Only then I was to young to know, to young to remember. I have never really thought of my mom a lot and dad surely dose not talk about her often. I have a few pictures of her and my dad, a few when she was pregnant with me. I keep them safe right along with my favorite teddy bear Emmy. She looked so happy; I often wondered why she left us. Dad told me when I was young that and I quote

"She fell out of love with me, with our family. I haven't heard from her since you were six and I have given up hope of hearing from her too. But I will love you enough for the both of us. You don't ever have to worry about that Bells. "

Don't get me wrong I've had a wonderful life. Full of fun, full of adventures. Made great friends and had big dreams. Who knew that I would find out I had a brother. Who knew that there were so many secrets and that it all started with Twelve lives? Twelve stories. Six couples. Three families. Two states. One tragedy. This is my story, a story where I find my brother who was right under my eyes, find the love of my life and where friends become more than friends they become family.


	2. Chap 1: The Swans

Chapter 1: The Swans

Charlie POV

In two weeks my baby girl will be graduating high school. So would my son, my son who I have not seen in sixteen years and died ten years ago. I remember how at one time I thought I had the perfect family. It all started back in high school when a miss Caroline Renee Wright walked into Mrs. Stacy's math class. I was in love. It was something that I had absolutely no control over. Two weeks later we were dating. We went everywhere together and spent 90% of our time with each other. We were even voted cutest couple in school. There wasn't anything that she didn't know about me and I knew everything about her. Soon we were confessing our love for one another. I knew that I couldn't live without her and during our spring break our senior year I found myself asking her father for her hand in marriage. Which, I am happy to say that I was lucky enough not to get shot. He was after all the Police Chief our town. Dating the Police Chief daughter had it advantages but to ask for her hand in marriage. Well let's just say that there are plenty of places to hide the body. We lived in the small town called Forks after all.

It was a beautiful town, small, quiet, peaceful and rained about everyday. Everyone knew you, your parents and your grandparents. It was in my eyes a perfect place to raise a family. So now that I had permission I had to figure out a perfect day to do it. Mr. Wright hired me to odd jobs around the station until Mrs. Cope came back from maternity leave. Within two months I had saved enough to buy her a ring. I bought her a small yet beautiful princess cut diamond ring. I was going to per pose to her at prom. And I did just that, it would be a night that I would never forget for multiple reasons.

That night we danced our way through the lights, the laughter and made it back to a cabin I rented out for the weekend. When we made it back to the cabin we took our relationship to new heights that night. We explored the pleasure we could give each other and that was the night that our twins were conceived.

We graduated on May 12, 1979 and settle on getting married on June 29, 1979. We were married at the lodge with all our family and friends. Ren was so beautiful that day. We she walked down the aisle towards me I thought I was going to die. I have never in my life seen her look so beautiful. She was an angel sent from above just for me. There would never be another woman who could ever capture my heart like she did. We spent the night dance under the stars, smashing cake in each other faces and the traditional dance with the parents. Followed by the throwing of the guarder and the bouquet. Then getting enough rice thrown at you to feed you for a year. We eventually made our way to Florida to enjoy our honeymoon in Key West. Lets just say that it was fun in the sun, what we saw of it anyway. Day two Ren started to get sick and it wasn't until the third day of our honeymoon that we found out that Ren was pregnant. We were delighted and scared. We were delighted that we were going to be parents but scared to death that I would be shot. Third time the charm. We were still really young but we couldn't wait until we could hold our child in our arms. I was secretly hoping for a little girl while Ren was hoping for a little boy. For fear of my life we decided to wait a couple of weeks before telling our parents that we were going to have a child. But when we did they were so happy for us, I think it was that they were happy that they were going to get to be young grandparents. I still got the evil eye from Mr. Wright but he came around as soon as Mrs. Wright gave him the look.

Ren decided to go to school for Elementary Education while I decided to follow my grandfathers and my Father in laws footsteps. I became Deputy Charlie Swan of Forks, WA. Over the next nine months we went through cravings, mood swings, swollen feet, wired craving and to not being able to see our feet. But she remained a glowing and beautiful mother to be. We were not able to find out what we were having until we were 7 ½ months along. It was then we found out that we were having a little boy and he was very stubborn little boy at that. But both mom and baby were doing fine. Ren had her baby shower at the end of January and came home with loads of stuff for our little man. We decided to him Emmett Charles Swan. The guys at the station even bought me a tiny fishing rod, tackle box and fold out that said "Daddy's little Fishing Buddy" it was to cute.

Valentines day was slowly approaching and I wanted to do something special for our last Valentine's Day alone. Everything was planned for nice and lovely dinner. Then leave for a nice relaxing weekend at the cabin. But that was quickly put on the back burner because Emmett had other plans. In the early morning of February 13 our son decided he was ready to come into the world. Ren went into labor at 8:30 that morning, I wasn't for sure who was more nervous her or me. Her labor was long and hard and my hand was almost broken a couple of times. About 4:30 the next morning we were told that Ren's blood pressure was causing too much stress on her and the baby and because the baby had yet to turn they were going to do a C-Section. I was told to wait in the waiting room with the rest of the family and that everything would be fine. It was the longest 1hour of my life. I was beyond panicked by the time that the doctor came out. The look on his face almost made me fall to my knees. I will never forget that moment.

"Mr. Swan, "

"Yes, how are they? Is she okay, my son, is he okay?"

"Yes they are fine but it was a good thing we did a c-section. You see she was carrying twins."

"Did you just say twins? As in more than one, as in there are two."

"Yes sir I did, you have a little girl and a little boy. But your daughter is really small and not as developed as your son. She may have to stay in the hospital a couple of day but not more than a week. We see this all the time, she'll be fine."

"Their okay, I mean all of them are okay. Can I see them?"

"Sure you can, follow me. You know it was kind of sweet. Your son was holding onto your daughter as if he was hugging her. I have never seen that before."

I remembered when I walked into Ren's room and she was lying there still as beautiful as ever. I remember joking around with her that we really did get the perfect Valentine's gifts. They brought our son into the room and he was just a screaming. The nurse told us that he started crying when she was bringing him to us. We tried everything to calm him down, finally when we laid him on Ren's chest he calmed down a little. It worked for about 5 minutes and then he started to cry again. So we took him back down to where his sister was and things quitted down a whole lot. We laid him next to her and went to sleep. I stood there with them for as long as they would let me. We decided to name our daughter Isabella Marie Swan because we had already decided on his name. He came into the world weighing 7lbs 3oz and she came into the world at a whopping 4lbs 2oz. He was also about 3 inches taller then she was to. We soon realized that they were going to be really close, insepretable in fact. It was almost as if she was his little doll.

A week had passed and sure enough we were able to bring home our double bundles of joy. We were official welcoming home Emmett Charles Swan and his Twin sister Isabella Marie Swan.

Life around the Swan house was a little crazy at first but we soon found a routine. We very quickly found out that it was not a wise to separate the two. Every time we tried to it always ended up with one if no both of them crying until we reunited them. They were growing like a weed and before we knew it they had their first tooth, they had their first haircut and their first birthday. Even their first words were to each other. Emmett's word was "ducky" he normally would call Bella that when he was looking for her or to make her smile. Bella's first word was "teddy" we are not quite for sure why or where came from but that is what she called Emmett. She called him that anytime she wasn't getting her way or she was by herself. Bella quickly became Daddy's little princess and Emmett was no doughtily momma's little monster, trouble seemed to find him at times.

Emmett was the stronger of the two and he did a lot of things first. But Bella followed soon after. However, when they started walking it was Bella who wanted to be first. It was a Saturday afternoon and the Mariners game was on. Billy Black a long time friend was over with his wife Rachael and their twin daughters. Our twins were already crawling around and almost to the point to walking. It looked like today Little Bella was going to walk before her brother. She used the coffee table to pull herself up, she waited for a minute or two then she took two steps and fell. She just sat there and thought about what happened then she busted out in tears. She really was too cute; her lip was pouted out while her arms were out for me. I picked her up to calm her down while telling her it would be okay. Well apparently parents are not perfect at everything and I was not doing a good job of calming her down either. Because Emmett was not having it. He walked over to me just like it was the most natural thing to do. I picked him up and put him on my knee while I continued to calm down his little sister. But I was doing that wrong too I guess because he clamed up and laid on my chest next to his sister and held her hand and said "Duchy ok now, teddy here". They stayed that way until they eventually drifted off to sleep. I couldn't help thinking we have created a couple of little monsters.

Around the time that they were almost two things at work picked up and I was hardly ever home but Ren and I still made time for one another. Every night before we would drift of to sleep she would feel me in on with the latest on the twins. June 30 1982 will be a day that I would never forget. Mr. Wright, Ren's dad was gunned down in the line of duty. A random person who was driving through our small town shot him right through the heart. He was pulling him over just to inform him of a broken taillight. Ren was devastated and truth be told so was the rest of the family as well as the town. With time things started to look a little brighter and with in a month I was named the new police chief of Forks. But with the title came a lot of responsibility and long hours. I was hardly ever home and when I was I was asleep. Things between us slowly started to drift apart. She would complain about the smallest thing and the major issue between us was my work hours. On Wednesday April 12 1983 just after the twins third birthday I came home to find ren sitting at the kitchen table crying. She handed me a set of papers and soon I realize they were divorce papers. How in the world could I not know things were this bad? How could I not see this? She informed me that she was going to be moving along with her mother and they were going back to Chicago. After we talked for what seemed like hours, it was decided that Renee would take Emmett with her and I would raise Bella. Since they were so young we decide that we would keep them apart until we could explain things at an age where they would understand. I never knew at the time that the day would never come.

Ren and I always talked the second and last Friday of every month. We would mail pictures the kids back and forth to one another. For me there was always hope that things could repair themselves and we would get back together. But I soon realized that it would never happen. Ren found love again, to a ball player actually. He treated her nice and Emmett nice and that is all that really matters. They were to be married in the summer. But that was short lived.

Ren started missing our calls and I couldn't get a hold of her mother. This was something that was unusual for her to do. I found a private investigator in Chicago that worked for the local PD and hired him to find out what was going on. On December 15, 1986 I found out that Ren, Phil and Emmett was hit and killed in a car crash on the Dan Ryan in Chicago when a tractor trailer lost control of the vehicle and rammed them into the side of the under pass killing them instantly. That was on October 31st. I really didn't know what to do, what to tell Bella, what to tell anyone. So I just went on with life and did my best to raise Bella to be the greatest she could be. I gave her all the love a father could give her and then some. She was the greatest daughter anyone could ever have. She had good grades, had wonderful friends and never really got into any trouble. I guess having the Police Chief as a father could have something to do with that. She was my pride and joy.

So that brings us to the current time where she will be graduating on the 18th of May with honors I might add. Then she will be going to Chicago to study pastry art. She was lucky enough to get a full ride to the French Pastry School; she is also going to Le Cordon Blue of Chicago and the Wilton School of Decorating. She will be busy but she claims it will be a ton of fun. I hope she right!


	3. Chap 2: The Cullens

Hello everyone So let me start by saying that if you reviewed thank you very much however I am still trying to get my email working again and I have set up a new email and didn't get any reviews or anything from the last chapter. So once again I have changed emails hoping that I can see all the wonderful things people have to say. So lets try this again with chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Once in a Cullen Day!

Esme's pov

My family, well it is big in my book but my kids make it big. My boys are going to be going off to college soon, they graduate in a week believe it or not. They grew up way too fast, so has my little girl who is a junior now. I bet she is glad her over protective brothers will no longer be there to scare away all her boyfriends. That's right I have three beautiful children that at one time I never dreamed of ever having. But I meet this wonderful man, a man I now call my husband.

We meet on the most unexpected circumstances. He was my doctor, the man who actually saved my life. My boyfriend at the time got a little heavy-handed one night and beat me until I was unconscious. My best friend charlotte found me and took me to the hospital where Carlisle treated me and stayed with me. He slowly showed me that it was okay to leave my boyfriend and eventually showed me what true love really was. We dated my last year of school and his last year as a resident before he asked me to marry him and I of course said yes. I couldn't have been happier.

I married my husband when both finished with our degrees. It was a wonderful spring day and the weather was perfect. We were married in the Chicago Botanical Gardens in 1978, we were married in a field of flowers, and our backdrop was a beautiful lake and the bell tower. As for our honeymoon well lets just say that it was a different surprise. Carlisle took me to a small island off the coast of Brazil only at the time I didn't know that it was our island. Better yet my island, Isle Esme it what it reads on a map. While on our getaway we christened our island in every place we could think of. While he was having fun I was hoping for a honeymoon child. We eventually had to return to the real world. Where I started designing the vacation house of my dreams and my home. It would take a while but I would make them both perfect.

Carlisle went back to medical school here in Chicago. I of course finished before he did which left me more time to design our house and start our family. I have always wanted a big family and Carlisle said it was fine as long as I was happy. I always wanted a house full of kids. I could be the troop leader or a soccer mom and would be happy either way. We tried for a whole year and nothing so I decided to stop trying and just let Mother Nature do her magic. In early June I found out that I would be expecting a little bundle of joy. I guess Carlisle graduation night celebration was a success. Either that or the night that we christened our new house. Either way it goes I was having a baby and I couldn't have been happier. However my body had other plans, after being on bed rest for two months and stopping contraction twice our son was born. On January 28th 1980 Edward Anthony Cullen was brought into the world. It was a bitter sweat moment. It was also the day that I would be told that I could no longer have children. I was heartbroken but at least I had little Edward to care for. I would spoil him rotten but he would be raised a gentleman.

Little Edward was a handful of fun. We enjoyed our walks in the park, making cookies, playing in the garden and making pictures for dad. It was a walk in the park one day where he met his soon to best friend. I remember that day, there was a young woman sitting on a blanket reading. I let Edward go off playing and when I went to look for him I couldn't find him. I remember panicking until I saw him lying on the blanket with Emmett sound asleep. Renee and I talked and quickly became great friends and soon the boys were attached at the hip. At 5 years old they started kindergarten, I think that we were more upset then the boys. Everyday Ren and I would walk the boys to school and go have coffee then go pick them up and take them to the park. There was hundreds of sleep over, pillow fights and pleading for more cookies. We signed up the boys up for T-ball and Boy scouts and soon things around the house became pretty busy.

Ren started dating the T-ball coach Phil and it was love at first site. He looked at her the way Carlisle looked at me. They made such a lovely couple. But it would never see a happy ending. It was Halloween and the boys were ever so ready to go trick or treating. Little Edward was Spider Man and little Emmett dressed up to be Batman. I waited as long as I could for Ren to show up. She was picking up Phil from the airport. But I ending up taking the boys out trick or treating alone because Carlisle was called into the hospital. Apparently there was a huge pill up on the Dan Ryan. I tried calling but once again no answer. It wasn't until my husband got home later that night that I was told that Ren and Phil had been in a horrible accident and didn't make it. I'll never forget that day.

~Flashback~

"Esme, dear where are you." Carlisle called out

"In the kitchen dear, you were gone a while…must have been a bad accident."

"Umm….um Yes it was. Where are the boys? Did they enjoy their night."?

"Yes they were the cutest little things ever but Ren never showed up. She's not answering her phone either. I wonder if she lost it again. You know how she can get lost in her own back yard."

"About that, come sit down with me." I walked over to my husband and was scared. For the first time in a very long time I was scared.

"You know that I was called into the hospital today and that there was a bad, a really bad accident on the Dan Ryan. " Carlisle began to say.

"Yes, I know I saw some of it on the new this afternoon. Was everyone okay, why are you acting strange? Carlisle what is going on?"

"Dear, Ren and Phil were in that accident. Ren didn't make it and Phil died at the hospital. There was nothing that I could do for them. I'm sorry."

My husband held me while I cried that night. I'll never forget the look on my husbands face when he told me. He thought that if things were different that maybe he would have been able to do something. But no matter how hard it was to hear that my best friend had passed away it was even harder for us to tell little Emmett. How do you tell a six year old that your mother has passed away? Carlisle and I set him down and tried to explain to him that when people died that they went to a better place. We told him that there was a really bad accident and that his mother had passed away. He looked at me with sad eyes and asked me " Since I don't have a daddy anymore, who would want me now?" I simplely told him that he didn't need to worry that he would stay with us and that we would make for sure that he was taken care of. He held onto me for dear life as he cried himself to sleep that night. True to our word we took care of everything. We held a funeral and started to the process of adopting Emmett. We hired a private investigator to look into the Wright family trying to find Emmett father but nothing came back. Renee never really talked about her life with her ex-husband so we just assumed that it ended badly. We filed the nessacery paper work and within 6 months the adoption went through all we had to do was ask Emmett. So we did just that and Emmett agreed. So on May 19th Emmett Charles Wright became Emmett Charles Cullen.

Things in the Cullen house ran a any other house that had two growing boys and it seemed at times that they were in a race to see who was going to be the tallest. In November of 1989 my dear husband brought home a little girl that they found walking around in the streets. The little girl said that her mommy left her at the playground and she never came back. From what Carlisle was able to place together she had been wondering around for about a week. Because it was so close to thanksgiving child services let Carlisle bring her home. She was a shy little thing and was scared to death of Emmett. We took her shopping and she stayed with us for about a week and during that time I fell in love with her. I went to Carlisle and asked him if we could take the necessary paper work for us to keep her with us until they found her family or we could adopt her. It took us a year to get everything in order and in June she became Mary Alice Cullen. Before long I had the family that I wanted and could care less if I actually carried them for nine months or not. I had a beautiful little girl and two wonderful growing little boys. A mother couldn't ask for anything more.

Carlisle and I decided to buy a house out on the west coast. It was a fixer upper but I enjoyed a challenge. We decided that every summer we would vacation for a month. We would spend two weeks out of the summer on the west coast in a little town of Forks while the boys would be away at summer camp and then we would spend two week on Isle Esme as a family. It was a great decision and soon became a family tradition. Alice quickly made friends, something that she was really good at. And they spent all of their time together, two lovely little girls. A Miss Rosalie Hale and a Miss Bella Swan. Little Bella reminded me of my son Emmett, imp not for sure why but she did. I treated them just like my children, even though it was only for two weeks at a time. The girls would keep in touch through out the year and sometimes they would travel back and forth to spend time with each other. Friendships grew and time passed. Right before my eyes all my children were growing up. The boys were graduating and spending the summer traveling around the U.S. and Canada. We would be spending our summer in Forks. However things that were once as plan as day would soon be black as night.


End file.
